


Facebook Stalking & the Thoughts That Come With It

by darlinghookshipper87



Series: U Never Lie To Me [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, facebook stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Karen & Frank use their study time to study.... Each other's Facebook pages. Told from both of their perspectives.





	Facebook Stalking & the Thoughts That Come With It

**Karen's POV**

She was studying.... Or at least, she was attempting to study. For once, Jessica was actually studying as well. Although, Karen wasn't convinced she was sober either. Karen sat on her bed across from Jessica's. If anyone who didn't even know either of them, they could still walk into their room and know who's side was who's. Karen wasn't OCD by any means. But she had the patterned bohemian [bedding](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/56/fb/cf/56fbcfc7f52dee287e855ccba124e88b--modern-comforter-sets-modern-bedding.jpg) and her clothes were at least put away or in her hamper. Pictures on her wall, a calendar and a dry erase board with notes telling her when she had tests, a deadline at the paper, or any social plans. 

Jessica's side however.... She didn't really have bedding. Sheets, yes. But her comforter was more of a sleeping bag than anything else. Booze bottles everywhere and random post-its reminding her of things everywhere. It was a miracle their room didn't smell bad. But that was thanks to Karen's insistence on actually cleaning their room once a week. And washing Jessica's bedding when she wasn't home. 

So yes, Karen was attempting to study. Normally, she would be at her desk. But she was so comfy and cozy in her bed and she just didn't want to move. It wasn't that she didn't want to study. But her mind kept wandering. First, she thought about Matt and Elektra and the betrayal there. Then, she wondered how her family was. Her parents, her brother. And finally.... Her mind wandered to Frank Castle. The free coffee's, the notes on her coffee cups that came with said free coffee, him always calling her 'ma'am', his sweet and crooked smile at her, she wondered what the hell was he doing. Being nice because he felt sorry for her? For what Matt did to her? Or was he flirting with her now that she was single? 

Jessica was watching Masterchef while she studying. She loved watching Gordon Ramsey yelling at 'complete morons' who claimed to be experienced chefs and then proceed to burn their pork chops beyond recognition. She would smirk and yell, "Serves you right bitch!" at the television in triumph when Gordon would kick off another contestant. 

"Fuck it." Karen mutters to herself and tosses her biology book and notebook aside and tugs her laptop onto her lap. Jessica, notices but chooses not to say anything to Karen. Karen works too hard anyway, so her not doing her homework right now, is a good thing she thinks. She needs to take breaks. She logs onto Facebook and fiddles around. She updates her status to 'Failing to study'. Which sounds lame, but probably half the people on campus.... If not more, says the same thing anyway. 

She checks her mom's page. She posted some new pictures of a neighbor's puppy. She took about 20 pictures and Karen's embarrassed that her mother is _that_ mom. The one who takes a hundred pictures that look exactly the same and the captions read something like, "Look how cute!" with a hearteyes emoji for good measure of course. Her father's Facebook is the bare bones, a profile photo and his music taste lists as things like, The Eagles and Queen. Pretty much what most dad's listen too. There's some photo's from the family beach trip they took this past summer. But other than that, her dad rarely updates his Facebook.

Kevin's Facebook however. Is all about Senior Year of High School. Senior parties, football games, and pictures with his many friends. Mostly girls, but Kevin was always a flirt so that's not surprising.

Karen, being the masochist that she is, then finds herself stalking her ex's page. _'Matt Murdock is in a relationship with Elektra Natchios.'_ Because of fucking course he is. They even made if Facebook official. Not that Karen had kept her status. She had changed hers to 'single' two days after he dumped her via text. Or rather, Trish had changed it for her. Matt even had a new profile picture. Him and Elektra cuddling on campus. Ugh. She sighed and then, because she's even _more_ of a masochist.... She goes to Elektra's page.

 Elektra's page, not shockingly.... Is popular and filled with pictures of her and Matt. Her and her bitchy (in her opinion anyway) sorority sisters. Her status is a cheesy ass, inspirational quote about following your arrow or some bullshit. Who the fuck is she? Katniss Everdeen? No she's not. What a moron. Her likes are all designer labels, luxury vacation spots and bad reality shows. Ugh. She's done stalking her.

Without thinking, she searches for Frank Castle's page. She's not friends with him yet. But his page is public so she looks. God, but he's even cute in his profile picture. His fluffy hair, his smile and a dog. A pitbull, who seems so damn happy with Frank that she falls in love. With Frank or the dog? She wonders to herself. Shit. She moves on, his likes include mostly country music artists (which surprises her because she too, loves country music), football (of course), and the ROTC. None of these are shocking. But she keeps reading, he also likes animals of all kind (but dogs especially) and video games. (He is a guy after all.)

He surprises her immensely. His photos range from photos of him and Luke hanging out, (they're roommates after all) him in bed cuddling with Max, (shirtless for good measure so she stares awhile) and other random events. God, he's so fucking cute. Jesus, she's really into him now. Practically staring at that one photo of him shirtless in bed, cuddling his goddamn dog. Like, did he post that in hopes that she would see it and fall for him? Because it might be working just a little bit now. (Who is she kidding, it's definitely working.) She drags her finger on her laptop's trackpad and hovers the mouse over the friend request button. She pauses and gives a sideglance to Jessica. (She notices everything and could probably tell she was on Frank's page.)

She hesitates, why? Because he'll know she's into him with a friend request? Probably. And then she'll see him sometime and he'll give her that damn smirk that makes a girl weak in the knees. And by 'a girl', she of course... Means herself. Why else was he always writing notes on her coffee cups (the coffee cups, she's ashamed to admit that she's kept because she thinks it cute as fuck) and giving her free coffee all the damn time? Suddenly, she's clicking the friend request button, like a reflex and she can't take it back. She stares at her screen blushing. "Shit." She mutters and Jessica's by her side and smirking when she sees what she's done.

"Colonel Sanders, huh?" She asks and Karen blushes even harder. "Shut up." She says when she shoves her away as she waits. Staring at her screen wondering if he'll accept it. 

**Frank's POV**

Frank was stretched out on the couch of his shared apartment with Luke. Who, was at a night class. So Frank and Max (his pitbull, he didn't steal from a rival team) were home alone, watching Thursday Night football and studying. Frank, despite his busy and full schedule (classes, ROTC, football and a manager at the coffee shop) still managed to find study time and free time. It was one of the mysteries of Frank Castle. Max, was laying on the couch as Frank, idly scratched his head while he finished his Economics paper. 

Finally, he finished and was about to shut his laptop closed to focus on the game. His Jets were kicking the Cowboys ass and it was a damn good game. But something in the back of his mind told him to get on Facebook. He didn't know why. So he pulled his laptop back into his lap as Max nudged his face up to watch and he chuckled. "You attention hog." He told the dog affectionately as he logged into Facebook. 

He smirked when he saw that Luke was bored and trying to not fall asleep in his boring ass math class. Flirting with Claire by commenting on her photos. Most of his timeline was football players, a couple of work co-workers and the ROTC members. Because they were neighbors, he was friends with Matt Murdock. He frowned when he saw that he updated his relationship status. He wondered how Karen was taking it. Funny how that's who he thought of. Or maybe it wasn't so funny. Maybe it's because he's had this crazy ass crush on her since last year. And now that she's single again, he's letting himself flirt with her a bit. Not too much, because he doesn't want to push her. Maybe she needs healing time to get over Murdock. Although, he thinks that she deserves better than him. 

Eventually, he finds himself searching for her own page. God, she's so damn cute. Her blonde hair whipping in the wind at a football game or something as her profile picture. Scarf wrapped around her neck and her blue eyes shining even brighter than he's ever seen. Max sees her picture and starts wagging his tail, thumping against the couch cushion and Frank chuckles. "I know bud, she's pretty." He agreed with his dog and rubbed his ears as he continued to stalk her profile page. (Not exactly manly, but Frank doesn't give a shit.) Her likes include: Disney (because of course, she's cute like that), writing (not shocking there, being a journalist major), and animals. (Which Frank loves.)

He looks more. He finds her summer vacation beach photos. Her in a bright pink bikini with her family. God, but she looked great. Her pale skin shimmering under the sun and blushing when someone took a photo of her reading and attempting to tan her pale skin. A photo of her being sunburnt makes him chuckle because she still looks cute even if her skin is red because of it. Goddamn, he was really falling hard for Karen Page. The girl he calls 'ma'am', because well... He knows she likes it. And he likes making her blush. 

He glances up at the TV briefly when the fourth quarter starts. But he's so engrossed in Karen's Facebook page that he ignores the game now. Still scratching Max's head until he gets up off the couch when he hears the door open and Luke comes in. Greeting his owner's roommate with a bark. "Hey man." Luke greets Frank as he kneels to scratch Max affectionately. Frank barely hears Luke's greeting. "Mmm." He returns the greeting, Luke assumes that he's into the game until he sees him staring at his laptop. He comes up behind him and smirks when he sees who's page he's on.

"You know.... Claire's friends with her." He tells Frank smugly and Frank scoffs. "Your point?" He asks, not ashamed that he's looking at her page. Luke knows what happened to Matt and Karen as well, they both trash talked Matt for treating someone as nice as Karen Page so terribly. "Just saying." Luke chuckles as he watches the game and hops over the couch to sit on it and watch the last quarter. 

Frank's only half watching by this point. Most of his attention is debating on friend requesting Karen. Before he can make that call though, his notification dings and he clicks on it. He smirks and licks his lips. Karen Page made the first move. She had requested to be his friend on Facebook. Without hesitation.... He accepts it. Wondering how long it will be until he sees her again.

**Karen's POV**

Karen's been staring at her screen for what feels like ages. He's probably not even on Facebook right now. Why is she waiting for him to accept? She has studying to do. Dammit, is this what her life has become? Crushing on some star football player who gives her free coffee and desperately waiting for him to be her Facebook friend? 

"Do you want a drink?" Comes, Jess's voice. She's not sure if she's teasing or serious. Her voice sounds the same either way, deadpanned and sarcastic. 

She almost replies with a snappy comeback and then she realizes... Yeah.... She does need a drink. "What do you have?" Jess smirks at that and takes one of her shot glasses and fills it with tequila. Karen takes it and downs it quickly. 

After what feels like years.... Her notification dings and she clicks. _Frank Castle has accepted your friend request_. Well fuck. It's too late now, whatever.... This was with him.... Just escalated. She was relieved. He didn't think she was some desperate girl. He wanted to be friends with her at least. But she strongly suspected he had more than 'friendly' feelings for her. And she was starting to feel the same way. 

 


End file.
